


Marcado

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ABO, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Kagami Taiga, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Suspense, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: A Geração dos Milagres foi um time especial que fez história e criou sua própria lenda.Todos conhecem a fama dos seis prodígios do basquete, mas ninguém sabe da verdade por trás de tanto talento.Um novo gênio chega a Tokyo e a roda da fortuna começa a girar. Os tempos vão mudar.A paz acabou.





	1. A Geração Milagrosa

Eles fizeram história. Cinco jovens do Ensino Fundamental com habilidades jamais vistas antes. E um sexto elemento misterioso que, juntos, foram chamados de a Geração Milagrosa.

Gênios do esporte.

Mas quis o destino que eles se separassem. Talvez fosse uma provação necessária, mas ao dar inicio ao colegial cada membro da Geração Milagrosa escolheu ir para uma escola diferente. A equipe diluiu-se, tornou-se lenda, cujos nomes de seus protagonistas faziam os rivais tremerem.

Mesmo que não estivessem juntos, cada um dos seis; sozinho, era uma verdadeira potência. Quase sobrenatural.

Sobrenatural.

Esses são os fatos que todos sabem, o que corre de boca em boca e alimenta boatos, fortalecendo o mito. Porém, existe outra história atrás da Geração Milagrosa. A verdadeira história que revela o que os impulsiona e os torna invencíveis. O mundo secreto que existe além desse mundo em que vivemos e que foi abalado pela chegada de um novo personagem.

Um novo talento forçou a passagem e mergulhou em algo que jamais poderia imaginar. Algo que mudaria os rumos não apenas do próprio destino, mas de todos os que cruzassem seu caminho.

A roda da fortuna começara a girar.

Os tempos de paz chegavam ao fim.

oOo

— Oe, Kuroko! Não é possível que você seja tão ruim! — Taiga rosnou decepcionado, sentando-se em um banco de cimento na lateral da quadra. Puxou a camiseta e limpou suor do rosto — Tem certeza de que fazia parte da Geração Milagrosa?

O outro rapaz não se irritou com a reclamação. Sentou-se ao lado dele, com a bola de basquete presa em suas mãos. Ambos suavam pelo esforço no dia quente.

— Sim, Kagami kun. Eu fazia parte.

— Até entendo porque te chamavam de membro fantasma — Kagami ergueu o rosto e fechou os olhos, sentindo o sol aquecer sua pele. Agradável sensação.

Ambos eram novatos no colégio Seirin e acabaram se inscrevendo no mesmo clube: a equipe de basquete. Esporte que amavam. Depois de ouvir boatos sobre seis integrantes incrivelmente fortes no Ensino Fundamental e descobrir que o outro novato era um deles, Kagami decidira tirar a prova de que era tão bom assim, aquele baixinho sem presença alguma. Mas o moleque era péssimo! Incapaz de acertar um arremesso sequer.

— Não se engane, Kagami kun. Não vim aqui para você me analisar. Eu queria analisá-lo.

O ruivo riu. Aquilo soava exatamente como uma desculpa. Não disse nada, porque não cabia a ele julgar um colega. De um jeito ou de outro a verdade viria à tona na hora certa.

— Nunca vou entender porque a tal Geração Milagrosa se separou. Se os seis eram tão fodões juntos o certo eram seguir para o mesmo colégio, não?

Kuroko inclinou-se pra frente no banco e começou a quicar a bola contra o chão da quadra. Aquela questão envolvia muita informação, coisas que ainda não podia revelar totalmente. Preferiu responder de forma vaga.

— Chega um ponto na vida em que cada um deve seguir novos caminhos e buscar aquilo que o tornará mais forte. Foi preciso uma separação para passar pro próximo nível — não falara uma mentira completa.

A expressão de Kagami tornou-se confusa. Roubou a bola em um gesto rápido, passando ele mesmo a quicá-la no chão.

— E você acha que encontrará isso aqui em Seirin?

— Porque não? Talvez já tenha encontrado...

— Sei lá — deu de ombros — Esse colégio é novo. Não tem tradição no basquete, apesar dos senpais serem fortes. Se você quer passar para um próximo nível no basquete não parece a escolha mais apropriada.

Aquilo era óbvio para Taiga. Para se tornar melhor, tem que enfrentar desafios maiores. Talvez Kuroko tivesse escolhido Seirin justamente por ser o mais fraco dos seis integrantes. Bem... até o momento o garoto parecia bem fraquinho, obrigado.

— Nem tudo se trata de basquete, Kagami kun.

A risada leve de Taiga ecoou pela quadra deserta. Que absurdo! Para ele seria sempre basquete. Sempre.

— É um jeito de pensar, Kuroko — usou a grande mão para desmanchar os fios de cabelo do garoto — Boa sorte na sua “busca”.

— Não bagunce meu cabelo, Kagami kun — reclamou quando o ruivo afastou a mão encerrando a brincadeira. Tentou colocar os fios espetados no lugar.

— Preciso ir — Taiga ficou em pé. Estendeu a bola de volta para Tetsuya, que a pegou e colocou sobre o colo — Mas uma coisa eu garanto: mal posso esperar para enfrentar todos da Geração Milagrosa! Vou passar por eles como um rolo compressor.

Jogou a mochila sobre o ombro e foi embora.

Kuroko assistiu enquanto o novo amigo se afastava. Estavam na mesma sala do primeiro ano e se tornavam próximos rapidamente, unidos graças à paixão pelo esporte em comum. Mas não somente por isso.

Desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos pequeninas. Podia sentir a energia correndo por seu corpo, algo bruto e não lapidado ainda. Incrível. Apenas uma pequena amostra do que estava por vir, trazido pelo futuro ao qual estava destinado.

Quando aquele poder fosse domado... nenhum limite os deteria!

— Impressionante — sussurrou — Midorima kun não erra uma.

oOo

A noite estava fresca. A primavera acabara de chegar e trazia coisas boas consigo. Principalmente o céu noturno estrelado e a grande lua cheia que dominava a abobada celeste.

Aomine adorava a lua cheia. Era a época do mês em que se sentia mais no controle, mais próximo de sua herança. Mais... poderoso.

Estava deitado no telhado do colégio, usando o casaco como travesseiro, as mãos repousando suavemente sobre o peito. Pouco se importava em invadir o prédio durante a noite. Não respeitava certas regras.

— E então...? — perguntou para a pessoa que se aproximava. Os passos eram leves, inaudíveis. Mas não precisava ouvir para saber que ele chegava. Haviam os outros sentidos.

— É Seirin, Aomine kun — Kuroko não parou de avançar até debruçar-se na muretinha de proteção, cruzando os braços sobre ela. Deixou que os olhos azuis se perdessem no pátio do colégio alguns andares abaixo, tão pacifico e silencioso sem os estudantes. Não gostava assim.

— Kurokocchi tem muita sorte. Como foi?! — Kise, um rapaz loiro com pinta de modelo saiu da penumbra e parou ao lado do rapaz. Era bem mais alto que ele e fechava o trio presente naquela noite — Conta.

— Foi estranho. Não sei explicar.

— Acho que vou dar um pulo até Seirin e dar uma olhada também — soou empolgado. Não podia conter a curiosidade diante do que acontecia.

— Então Midorima acertou de novo — Aomine soou indiferente, ainda deitado no chão.

— O que vai fazer, Aomine kun?

— Saa. Observar? Atacar? Deixar pra lá?

Nem Kuroko nem Kise gostaram da última questão. Viraram-se para encarar o companheiro no chão. Daiki sentiu a ansiedade e expectativa deles transformarem-se em relutância e um pouco de rancor, minando em sua direção em grandes ondas. Principalmente do garoto de olhos azuis. Interessante...

— Claro que eu não vou deixar pra lá — debochou — Acham que eu sou algum tipo de idiota?

Alivio. Imensurável alívio. Ficou irritado.

— Disse que não sei o que fazer porque não sei. Quando foi a última vez que isso aconteceu?

Kise coçou a nuca, ficando pensativo.

— Meu avô falou algo a respeito. Nunca levei muito a sério.

— Ainda está no começo, Aomine kun. Mas logo não será mais segredo. Coisas assim nunca permanecem escondidas por muito tempo. Outros virão e então...

— Oe, Kuroko — Daiki cortou o discurso — Você me conhece bem. Não deixarei ninguém tirá-lo de mim. Ele é sua responsabilidade por enquanto. Mas é melhor que tenha certeza da informação.

A parte final soou como uma ameaça velada. Desnecessária, evidentemente. Kuroko não era o tipo de pessoa capaz de brincar com assuntos tão sérios. Muito menos quando havia tanto em jogo. Coisas inacreditáveis e maravilhosas...

— Tenho certeza, Aomine kun. Eu senti — observou as mãos. Já não restara nem um vestígio da energia captada mais cedo, entretanto nunca esqueceria a sensação viciante de poder natural. Puro poder — Kagami kun é um Omega.


	2. Equilíbrio quase perfeito

No fim das contas Kise não aguentou a curiosidade. Os relatos sucintos de Kuroko não eram suficientes para saciar a vontade de saber. Palavras vagas para tentar descrever o que só pode ser sentido.

Por isso reuniu sua coragem e foi até Seirin espiar o que acontecia ali em Tokyo e estava fadado a mudar o destino de muitas pessoas. Já tinham um amistoso marcado, mas não aguentou e foi ao colégio rival antes. Chegou causando e chamando atenção, como sempre acontecia quando o belo loiro passava por um lugar.

Mal pôs o pé na quadra e captou a mudança. Sutil, leve, muito suave, uma minima ondulação no ar que passaria despercebida por um expectador mais desatento. Não era o caso de Ryota Kise, que mantinha todos os sentidos em alerta.

Foi cercado pelo time de basquete de Seirin e desafiado, como esperava. E venceu sem dificuldade, ainda que não fosse seu desejo apenas exibir sua força de um dos membros da geração milagrosa, era impossível não se empolgar quando a energia tão ancestral correra por suas veias.

Agora compreendia Kuroko. E concordava com o rapaz, quando ele dizia que precisavam dar o primeiro passo o quanto antes, clamando aquele poder para o grupo. Estavam diante de uma raridade. Logo a corrida começaria e poderiam perder o esperado prêmio!

— Pode ter certeza que na próxima eu vou vencer! — Kagami exclamou exaltado, empolgado pela demonstração de habilidades dada por Kise. Aquele fora quase um “um-contra-um”. Um aperitivo do que estaria por vir quando Seirin e Kaijo se enfrentassem no amistoso.

Kise olhou para o garoto sentado no chão. Um sorriso inabalado suavizava as feições angelicais do jovem loiro. Estava ansioso pelo confronto, claro. Mas sabia que o resultado não seria diferente. Seirin nunca venceria.

Ao invés de responder a Kagami, voltou-se para o antigo colega e colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça, parecendo sem jeito.

— Ne, Kurokocchi... podemos conversar um pouco?

— Claro, Kise kun.

— Oe!— Taiga tentou protestar, mas Hyuuga o impediu.

— Espere, Kagami. Eles são ex-companheiros de escola. Devem ter muito o que falar.

E diante do olhar espantado do resto do time, os dois saíram da quadra. Caminharam lado a lado até achar um lugar isolado, onde poderiam falar com mais calma. Kise sentou-se no banco, Kuroko ficou em pé ao seu lado.

— Aqui é seguro?

— Hn. Seirin é um colégio novo. Encontrei apenas humanos.

Confiante nas palavras do rapaz, Kise deixou a emoção vir à tona. Kuroko pode captar ondas de empolgação chegando a si.

— Isso foi demais, Kurokocchi! — abriu e fechou as mãos — Ainda me sinto um pouco estranho, como se tivesse recarregado cem por cento da bateria!

— É mais ou menos essa a sensação.

— Mas... tem umas coisas inesperadas. Você percebeu?

O rapaz acenou com um gesto de cabeça. Claro que percebera naqueles dias de convivência. Já dissera tudo para Aomine, em duas ou três reuniões extra-oficiais que fizeram no telhado do colégio. Ainda assim, ele se negava a dar o primeiro passo! Incompreensível.

— Começa com aquele anel que Kagami tem no pescoço — Kise levou uma mão ao queixo — É feito de prata.

— Hn. Isso comprova a lenda de que Omegas não são suscetíveis à prata.

— E todo o cordão também é feito de prata pura envelhecida. É um trabalho de mestre, muito bem elaborado...

Kuroko concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Foi feito para proteger a energia e impedi-la de se expandir. Dificulta que outros possam identificar a verdade de forma leviana — respirou fundo — Acredito que nem Kagami kun saiba o que leva no pescoço.

— Nenhum mestiço vai descobrir que Kagami kun é um Omega. O problema são os Nascidos.

— Já disse que Seirin não tem nenhum Nascido. Nem mestiços pude identificar ainda. Somente humanos — olhou em volta. Continuavam sozinhos naquela parte do colégio — Mas quem quer que tenha dado essa corrente e o anel sabia bem o que estava fazendo...

— Outra coisa que percebi foi como as habilidades do time de Seirin melhoraram, Kurokocchi. Isso me preocupa. Humanos são verdadeiros parasitas.

— Sim. Um Omega é capaz de captar a energia da natureza e distribui-la aos seus companheiros. Quando mais forte um Omega é, mais forte ele torna aqueles ligados a ele por um vínculo.

— E Seirin me pareceu ter uma ligação profunda entre os seus membros.

Tetsu acabou indo sentar-se ao lado do loiro. A conversa seguia mais longa do que esperava.

— Vínculos com humanos não são fortes. Um Alpha como Aomine kun pode mudar isso sem dificuldades. É outra coisa que me preocupa.

— Sim, a falta de movimento de Aominecchi. É a primeira vez que temos a chance real de conseguir um Omega. Por que ele não faz nada?

Aquela era uma dúvida de Kuroko também. Desde o primeiro contato com Taiga, seu animal interior reagira na medida de sua personalidade. Ficar sem fazer nada era quase doloroso para si. Sentia-se inútil.

— O pensamento de Aomine kun é algo que não posso compreender — ergueu os olhos para fitar o céu de azul tão intenso quanto seus pacatos olhos.

Kise sorriu.

— Agora estou no mesmo barco que você!

— Hn. Nós dois somos defensivos. Nascemos para proteger o que é importante.

O equilíbrio sempre fora um dos segredos do sucesso da geração milagrosa. Nunca antes um time de Nascidos se unira em tão perfeita harmonia. Três pessoas de índole passiva, voltados para a defesa. Três pessoas de natureza agressiva, feitos para atacar. E um Alpha. Sete criaturas unidas pelo destino.

Equilíbrio quase perfeito. Quase. Faltava apenas um Omega para fechar o círculo.

Mas nem tudo era tão simples quanto a teoria. A personalidade de cada um deles bagunçava muita coisa! Desde um Alpha que não assumia sua posição de líder; a um Beta inconformado, que achava que deveria ser o Alpha. Um Beta que podia prever o futuro. Outro que só era mantido sob controle se ingerisse grandes quantidades de glicose. Uma fêmea extremamente perceptiva. Isso só pra começar a puxar a ponta do fio da meada!

— Kurokocchi... o intercolegial se aproxima. Vamos encontrar Nascidos Betas, Nascidos Alphas e Mestiços. Aominecchi tem que tomar uma atitude antes que alguém o faça. Essa é a nossa chance — sorriu sonhador — A lenda sobre a prata é verdadeira. Omegas não se afetam e podem usar como proteção. Então talvez...

— Talvez as outras lendas sejam verdadeiras também.

Tetsuya sabia que sim. Desde que conhecera Kagami pela primeira vez e a energia elemental pura correra por suas veias começara ter os sonhos. Olhou rapidamente para Kise. O rapaz, provavelmente começaria a sonhar também.

Talvez aquela fosse a solução! Se Aomine e Kagami se encontrassem a parte mais instintiva despertaria. Quem sabe Daiki assumisse o papel que nascera para desempenhar e saísse da estagnação. Se ele começasse a sonhar também.

— Kise kun, depois que encontrei Kagami kun comecei a ter sonhos com o meu animal interior.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e encarou o outro garoto, surpreso.

— Sério, Kurokocchi?! O que você vê? Como ele é?

—Não posso ver direito, o sonho é obscuro, somente uma sensação. Penso que vai entender em breve.

A garantia renovou o animo de Ryota. Ele deduziu o óbvio.

— Também vou começar a sonhar. É isso que tenta me dizer?

— Hn. É uma possibilidade muito grande, Kise kun.

Reclinando-se no banco de cimento, foi a vez do loiro erguer os olhos e mirar o distante céu azul.

— E você tem ficado mais forte. Percebi isso. Como faz parte do time, Kagami kun está intensificando suas habilidades também. Não é nada muito grande — refletiu — Por causa do anel de prata que impede a energia de fluir com força total.

— Não posso evitar. Somos colegas de time, estamos na mesma sala. Desde o começo criamos um vínculo e o respeito de Kagami kun por mim cresceu desde o começo. Ele me reconheceu como um membro da geração dos milagres, aceitou minhas habilidades. Naturalmente os laços se criaram.

— Relaxa, Kurokocchi. Não estou te julgando. Mas quero compartilhar isso. Quero me tornar mais forte, passar os limites. Quero que o nosso equilíbrio não seja mais quase perfeito. Quero que ele seja totalmente perfeito — então virou-se para Tetsuya e tornou-se sério — Se Aomine não fizer nada, nós teremos que fazer.

Kuroko não disse nada. Não foi preciso.

A determinação em seus olhos afirmava que era bem aquilo que estava pensando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahushauhsuahs esses betas e suas personalidades distorcidas... alguém identificou quem é quem? Acho que ficou bem claro xD


	3. Calmaria

O som da bola quicando no chão da quadra comunitária ecoava a distância, como a nota repetitiva da melodia que orquestrava um jogo solitário. Começava a anoitecer, o tempo estava abafado, perfeito para treinar ao ar livre. E Kagami Taiga não perdia uma oportunidade sequer de fazer o que mais gostava.

Movia-se pela quadra vazia, driblando inimigos imaginários, mas nem por isso dando menos de si. O corpo flexível e bem treinado indo de um lado para o outro em fintas imprevisíveis, lances fake que surpreendiam os rivais. A cesta perfeita, que não esbarrava no aro, mas fazia a redinha balançar.

Estava ali a um bom tempo e nem de longe disposto a parar. Ainda que o suor escorresse abundante por seu rosto e grudasse a camiseta nas costas. Não sentia cansaço, apenas aquela empolgação de segurar a bola, dominá-la, mirar. Converter o ponto.

Felicidade era pouco para descrever seu estado de espirito. Viera ao Japão sem grandes expectativas sobre o basquete. Afinal, que tradição aquele país tinha com o esporte? Bons nomes? Sim. Algumas competições marcantes? Como várias outras seleções ao redor do mundo. Mas os grandes nomes, as estrelas que faziam história...? Ah, essas pareciam iluminar as quadras dos Estados Unidos.

Nação que deixara para trás. Deveria olhar apenas para frente e encarar seu futuro, embora se impedir de relembrar o passado fosse difícil.

Mas, para sua surpresa, descobrira sobre um time de gênios do basquete, chamados de Geração Milagrosa, que pareciam monstros de tão bons. Dominavam o esporte com movimentos, jogadas e estratégias quase sobrenaturais. Tão bons que sequer pareciam humanos.

A chance de desafiá-los elevara o espirito de Kagami para níveis estratosféricos. Só de pensar em enfrentá-los seu sangue corria forte nas veias, agitado em expectativa. Não desejava nada além de ultrapassar seus limites!

Enfrentaria a todos no intercolegial e tomaria para si o título de melhor jogador do Japão!

Mas isso não era a única coisa que ocupava sua mente. Por baixo de toda a ansiedade pairava uma sensação estranha, inexplicável...

Uma vez, enquanto morava nos Estados Unidos, Kagami estava em uma praia. Uma pequena e pouco frequentada, por causa das altas e perigosas ondas. Justamente por isso, procurada por vários surfistas em busca de desafios.

Taiga não era o mais experiente dentre todos, mas se arriscava por ali de vez em quando. E a última delas seria inesquecível.

Tudo parecia normal: o mar com as ondas quebrando contra a praia, alguns veteranos se equilibrando sem grandes problemas. O ar estagnado. O silêncio. Anormais. Sim, onde estavam as gaivotas que viviam à beira mar, pescando? Por que aquelas ondas, se o ar estava parado, pesado?

A calma... com exceção das ondas quebrando, nada mais abalava a calma que se espalhava pela praia. Parecia uma cena tirada de um quadro. Uma das facetas do paraíso. Sufocante!

Então um dos veteranos saiu da água, seguido por outro e mais um. Kagami soube com toda certeza do mundo que algo estava errado. Não esperou para ver se acertara. Saiu da praia, junto com os demais. Não foi rápido o bastante a ponto de não ver as nuvens pesadas de tempestade se juntando no horizonte. O céu escureceu e pareceu noite. A chuva veio com força, sem aviso algum.

Nada além daquela calmaria. E justamente por tamanha paz era possível dizer que algo estava vindo. Algo ruim.

Agora a sensação voltara. Muito forte. Tudo parecia muito certo, calmo. Mas um instinto primitivo, algo quase animal, alertava Kagami. A calmaria antes da tempestade. Nada relacionado a praia, evidentemente.

O quê poderia ser? As partidas que enfrentaria no intercolegial? A possibilidade de bater de frente com gênios do basquete? Não. Com certeza nada relacionado a isso. Então o que seria?

Sem contar aquela sensação irritante de que alguém seguia cada um dos seus passos. Parecia vigiado, observado! Seus nervos ficavam a flor da pele, mas nunca flagrara nada fora do normal ou estranho. Exceto numa ocasião em que acreditara ver Kise Ryota de vislumbre ao longe. Tão rápido que devia ter alucinado, já que o outro desapareceu de suas vistas.

Tão compenetrado estava nos pensamentos que acabou errando uma cesta. Praguejou contrariado, enquanto a bola corria para o fundo da quadra. Pegou a camiseta e a usou para secar um pouco do suor do rosto. Respirava rápido e pesado. O cansaço começando a dar as caras. Afinal logo depois das aulas tivera o treino puxado. Em seguida um lanchinho rápido no Maji Burger, coisa leve de vinte hambúrgueres. Isso horas atrás.

Levou uma mão à junção ombro-pescoço e massageou os músculos doloridos. Era hora de voltar para casa, tomar um longo banho e tentar relaxar o máximo que conseguisse, estando sua mente tão cheia de pensamentos.

— Ee... então você é o Omega que Kuroko e Kise tanto falam...? — a frase preguiçosa e debochada soou clara e pegou Kagami de surpresa. Ele virou-se para a entrada da quadra, para descobrir quem falara aquilo.

Fora um garoto desconhecido. Da sua idade, aparentemente, que o observava encostado na grade do portão, os braços cruzados numa pose displicente. Um sorriso arrogante iluminava o rosto perfeito. E os olhos... os olhos eram azuis, de um tom escuro enigmático.

E foi ao devolver a mirada profunda que aconteceu. Como se um chamado ancestral fosse respondido. Um chamado que ele sequer sabia existir. Eras passaram naquele olhar que durou cerca de dois segundos.

Houve reconhecimento. E um vínculo profundo, instantâneo! Kagami ficou chocado e tonto com tantos sentimentos desconhecidos acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, como se estivesse vivendo uma vida inteira naquele segundo.

— Tsc — o recém-chegado resmungou contrariado — Sabia que isso seria problemático. Eu devia ter ficado em casa.

Taiga não compreendeu o que ele quis dizer. Em partes por soar misterioso, e em partes porque as palavras vieram embaralhadas, confusas. Sua audição estava atrapalhada! Podia ouvir vários sons que antes não estavam ali na quadra silenciosa. E não apenas isso: seus demais sentidos também se ampliaram: as cores se tornaram mais vibrantes e intensas, sua pele mais sensível às partículas que flutuavam pelo ar. E o olfato. O que predominava era o cheiro daquele cara. Um aroma natural, porém selvagem. Forte. Dominante.

Tudo intenso demais para que pudesse suportar por mais tempo. Caiu de joelhos em direção ao solo, sem forças. Os lábios se entreabriram para pedir ajuda, mas nenhum som escapou. Nem foi preciso. Assustou-se ao ver que o desconhecido chegara ao seu lado e o amparava antes que fosse ao chão! Como um humano podia se mover tão rápido? O mal estar que Kagami sentia distorcera-lhe a percepção das coisas?

Todas as dúvidas desapareceram no instante em que as peles se tocaram. Um arrepio intenso eriçou cada pelinho do corpo de Taiga, despreparado para a reação. Aspirou ar com força, desesperado. Um último ofego.

Então tudo escureceu.

R&B

A consciência voltou aos poucos. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos sentiu o embalo. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender que alguém o carregava nas costas. Ficou tenso.

— Oe — reconheceu a voz daquele garoto que chegara na quadra antes de perder os sentidos — Se você acordou pode andar por contra própria, não?

— Aa... — foi tudo o que disse, enquanto o rapaz dobrava um pouco os joelhos e o ajudava a ficar em pé — Obrigado.

Fez menção de pegar a mochila e a bola de basquete que o outro segurava, mas não conseguiu. Ficou claro que ele ainda levaria aquilo.

— Estou melhor agora — ele afirmou sem jeito — Acho que treinei demais.

— Ee? Você não parece tão bem assim. Vem, vou te acompanhar até sua casa — e continuou seguindo em frente, com passos lentos.

Kagami estranhou o ato. Franziu as sobrancelhas desconfiado.

— Como sabe onde eu moro? — o garoto seguia na direção correta!

— Kuroko me contou. Meu nome é Aomine Daiki.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos. Aquele cara era um dos jogadores da famosa Geração Milagrosa! Sabia muita coisa sobre ele, informações dadas por Tetsuya. Esperava encontrá-lo nas quadras, não daquela forma desastrosa.

— Você está parecendo um peixe fora d'água, abrindo e fechando a boca assim, baka — Aomine riu debochando do desconcerto visível do outro garoto.

— Oe! Eu só fiquei surpreso. O que você estava fazendo na quadra? E que merda foi aquela que aconteceu? — as sensações voltaram um pouco, levando embora a possibilidade de ter passado mal por treinar demais.

Nada restara a não ser uma remanescência suave. Seus sentidos não estavam mais ampliados, e não havia mais a noção de conhecer o outro. O vínculo imediato... tudo se fora, exceto as memórias. Apertou um pouco passo para caminhar ao lado de Aomine, que ainda seguia rumo sua casa.

Só por isso pode ver a careta contrariada que ele fez.

— Aquela merda toda foi o seu animal interior reconhecendo o meu. Porque não basta você ser a porra de um Omega e eu ser a merda de um Alpha, nossas feras tinham que se reconhecer como almas gêmeas. Caralho.

— O quê? — Kagami não entendeu nada daquele discurso sem sentido.

Aomine riu da confusão que tomou conta da face de Taiga. O pobre coitado estava perdidinho com tanta informação nova. Teria que explicar tudo a ele. Mas ia chamar Kuroko e Kise para ajudar naquela tarefa. Eles que insistiram tanto para que fizesse a aproximação!

Enfim, não havia espaço para se arrepender. Já estava feito. Fora o primeiro Alpha a estabelecer contato com o Omega e descobrira muito mais do que gostaria. Chorar o leite derramado? Deixaria para os fracos.

— Não se preocupe, Kagami. Quando chegar ao seu apartamento eu explicou tudo.

E puxou o celular para ligar para dois de seus betas. Aquela seria uma longa conversa. Kagami apenas obedeceu. Ficou mais aliviado ao ouvir a rápida conversa entre Kuroko e Aomine. Em seguida entre Kise e Aomine. Seria mais seguro se tivesse pessoas conhecidas ao seu lado, já que aquele garoto estranho falava coisas sem sentido e parecia ter um parafuso solto. Sem contar que o mal estar que lhe tirara os sentidos fora muito forte e real.

De repente teve a sombria intuição de que a aproximação de Aomine era como aquela calmaria que sentira um dia em uma praia norte-americana. A pura indicação de que a tempestade desabaria em sua cabeça e o tempo ficaria ruim.

Muito ruim.


	4. Alpha

Se tinha uma coisa que irritava Aomine era aquela história de ser um Alpha. Desde criança ouvia da família como era especial por ter nascido assim. Como se apenas por isso fosse bom nas coisas que fazia. Fosse bom no basquete. Como se ter, hipoteticamente falando, um animal dominante dentro de si fizesse alguma diferença.

Okay, pegara pesado.

O animal não era hipotético. Podia senti-lo como se fosse parte de sua alma. Uma parte muito viva, quase incontrolável. Mas inegável. Principalmente nas luas cheias.

Seria um lobo?

Não. Definitivamente não era um lobo. Conhecera shifters lobo: malditos controladores com um senso de hierarquia imutável, enrigecida.

Aomine não era esse tipo de pessoa. Preocupava-se muito mais em melhorar mais e mais a si próprio do que ficar mandando nos outros.

A dúvida sobre sua fera acabou sendo deixada de lado, até que teve a chance de ver seu animal interior e descobrir a verdade. Conheceu outros shifters, Betas em sua maioria. E Mestiços. Esses eram mais comuns. Mais fortes do que humanos, claro. Não tão poderosos quanto os Nascidos. Um desafio que logo vencia dentro das quadras.

Fora delas? Sequer se importava.

Sua melhor amiga era uma Beta. Uma menina barulhenta demais para o gosto de Daiki, meio espalhafatosa. Mas muito confiável e fiel. Criou um vínculo com ela. Experimentou um pouquinho do que os adultos chamavam de Pack quando se referiam às alianças que nasciam naturalmente entre shifters.

Mesmo que seus pais alimentassem alguma esperança sobre os dois logo perceberam que nada mais era do que um laço de amizade. Assim que funcionava entre os de sua espécie: se o animal não aceitasse o parceiro, o relacionamento seria tumultuado e difícil.

A fera interior de Daiki não reconheceu a fera de Momoi como nada mais do que uma amiga confiável. E vice-versa.

No caso de shifters o reconhecimento precisava ser mutuo. Diferente de quando um shifter se apaixonava por um humano. Humanos não tinham um animal interior que tivesse de aceitar e reconhecer o outro.

Relacionamentos entre shifters duravam a vida toda. Quando um humano entrava na equação o futuro tornava-se incógnito. Os laços eram frágeis...

Não que Daiki ficasse pensando nisso. Era jovem e cheio de outras ambições para perder tempo com devaneios e fantasias sobre relacionamentos.

Seu foco era único: se tornar o melhor no basquete. Vencer cada shifter que surgisse em seu caminho. Fosse Beta ou Alpha.

Então conheceu cinco pessoas incríveis. Cinco Nascidos que, mesmo sendo Betas, estavam em pé de igualdade com suas habilidades. Foi incrível, jogar com eles e não ter aquela dúvida de que só era bom por ser um Alpha, já que cada um deles tinha um ponto forte que Daiki precisava superar.

Entendeu que essa era a diferença entre Betas e Alphas.

Betas tinham um ponto extremamente forte. Algo que os destacava e os tornava únicos entre os demais. Fossem os arremessos que nunca falhavam, o poder de copiar jogadas ou a defesa intransponível.

Um Alpha não precisava de um ponto forte. Ele era absoluto em dominar todos os pontos e isso o tornava único.

Teorias aplicadas ao basquete, claro. Nunca se poderia esquecer da personalidade dos shifters. Fora das quadras Daiki não era um exemplo de boa pessoa. A força de Alpha logo subiu a cabeça e ele percebeu que ninguém podia derrotá-lo, a não ser ele mesmo. Tornou-se preguiçoso, folgado, arrogante.

A vida perdeu a graça. O basquete perdeu a graça.

Jogava por jogar, com a secreta esperança de encontrar aquela velha emoção na quadra, de uma vitória difícil. De lutar, por que superar o placar vale a pena no final.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Até se esqueceu de porquê ainda jogava. Apenas... o fazia.

Então, surpreendentemente, infiltrou-se entre eles a possibilidade de que um Omega estivesse próximo. Em Tokyo ou redondezas. Um Omega.

Essa categoria de shifter era a mais rara. Mais rara até do que as aberrações Digamma. Todos os Packs sonhavam ter um Omega no grupo. Porque Omegas tinham a capacidade de sintetizar a essência da natureza e direcioná-la para os companheiros com os quais tivessem um laço. Omegas eram, em teoria, imunes a prata. Omegas podiam fazer Betas e Alphas assumirem a verdadeira forma animal.

Mas tudo era teoria. Anos se passaram desde que uma dessas criaturas nascera na comunidade shifter e as histórias viraram lendas.

Daiki interessou-se minimamente pelo assunto e logo voltou ao casulo de letargia que envolvia seu dia a dia. Mas um outro membro da Geração Milagrosa se interessou. E muito.

Akashi Seijuro decidiu que a Geração Milagrosa tinha que encontrar um Omega e passar para o próximo nível. Eles já eram poderosos. Mas não parecia o suficiente para o capitão do time.

A palavra final cabia a Aomine, como Alpha do Pack. Todavia não era esse tipo de líder. Odiava tomar decisões e dava a minima pelo comando do que quer que fosse. Sua falta de atitude foi a carta branca de Akashi precisava.

Ele dividiu a Geração Milagrosa. Fez cada um seguir para um colégio diferente, prováveis locais em que o Omega poderia aparecer de acordo com as previsões.

Aomine não levou a sério por um segundo sequer. Mas quando Kuroko clamou a reunião e expôs as novidades não teve mais como negar a realidade. Omegas realmente existiam. Havia um ali em Tokyo ao alcance das mãos.

Como lidar?

Sendo Betas do tipo protetor, tanto Kuroko quanto Kise acharam melhor tomar medidas precavidas. Colocar o Omega a salvo e impedir qualquer Alpha de marcá-lo antes deles. Uma decisão que nem Akashi poderia exigir de Aomine, o Alpha que ganharia a responsabilidade de manter tal vida em suas mãos.

Tomar esse fardo para si era uma mudança muito grande. O assustava um pouco. E era para sempre, pois um Omega, mesmo marcado, nunca deixaria de ser um Omega, alvo do interesse de outros Alphas. A luta jamais teria fim. Também não queria depender de outra pessoa para tornar-se mais forte. Desejava ser capaz de evoluir por si só.

Não era mais fácil deixar pra lá? Ou essa era apenas a letargia que dominava sua vida colocando palavras em sua boca.

Daiki ainda queria lutar por algo? Valia a pena, no fim das contas, pagar o preço da evolução?

De qualquer forma a pressão que Kuroko e, em seguida Kise, fizeram o irritou e o deixou curioso. Mas que diabos tinha esse Omega para alvoroçar tanto dois de seus Betas? Resolveu dar uma espiadinha de longe. Que mal podia fazer?

Pior erro da sua vida.

Tirou uma tarde de folga, cabulou o treino de basquete como sempre e seguiu para uma quadra de bairro. Lugar que Kuroko descobrira ser o preferido do Omega.

E o rapaz não decepcionou. Estava lá, treinando jogadas solitárias, driblando inimigos invisíveis com rapidez e flexibilidade. Era um ruivo alto, de corpo adolescente começando a ganhar formas definidas. Tinha a mesma idade de Aomine.

Parou silencioso a entrada da quadra e ali ficou apenas observando. Uma mudança no vento trouxe o cheiro do garoto até seu olfato. Então aconteceu. O sol perdeu seu brilho, o ar estagnou e o cenário saiu de foco.

Tudo o que existia era o solitário jogador ruivo.

O animal de Aomine rugiu dentro de si, furioso e ansioso. Feliz.

Reconhecimento inegável.

Sua fera agia como o Alpha que era e declarava aquela criatura como companheiro. Foi tão poderoso que levou a mão a camisa e a apertou com força. Temeu perder o controle fazendo uma loucura.

Quase gemeu. Não bastava encontrar um Omega, mas o infeliz ainda tinha que ser seu companheiro destinado? Nunca deu crédito às besteiras que sua mãe dizia sobre almas gêmeas. Acreditara que tudo era marketing de manga shoujo.

E ali estava ele sentindo na pele, por uma ironia do destino. Soube no mesmo instante que o encontro fora pré-destinado e, talvez, com muita enfase nesse talvez; sua vida estivesse vazia e apática justamente pela ausência de sua cara metade.

Talvez o Omega fosse a resposta para o enigma que caçava.

Talvez Daiki estivesse esperando por ele.

Lutou para se controlar e controlar o animal em sua alma.

Mais do que nunca precisava mudar seu jeito de agir, dar o primeiro passo e marcar aquele Omega. Isso atrairia problemas? Sim, muitos. Mas lutaria. Soube com toda certeza do mundo que lutaria o quanto fosse preciso para mantê-lo ao seu lado. Em um segundo sobrenatural todas as suas barreiras caíram. Soube que se tornaria forte por outra pessoa, para proteger essa outra pessoa. Seria essa a dinâmica entre Alphas e Omegas? Ou entre companheiros perfeitos?

E daria o primeiro passo naquele exato segundo. Estaria a frente dos futuros inimigos. Sempre. Pois a simples ideia de outro Alpha se aproximando daquele ruivo se tornou repugnante. Inaceitável.

— Tsc — resmungou um tanto contrariado, chamando a atenção do solitário garoto — Sabia que isso seria problemático. Eu devia ter ficado em casa.

Palavras pouco verdadeiras.

Se tivesse ficado em casa o pior poderia ter acontecido. Sabia disso agora.

Só não daria o braço a torcer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinto muito não postar em inglês!
> 
> Meu inglês é muito primário, nivel de escola pública mesmo: só verbo to be i.i
> 
> obrigada a quem chegou até aqui ♥


	5. Shifters

Kagami estava irritado. E tenso. E chateado. E os três outros rapazes sentiam seu péssimo humor emanando como ondas incontroláveis, a ponto de incomodar seus animais interiores. O problema era começar a conversa.

Se dissessem para Taiga que um dia estaria sentado na sala de sua casa com três membros da tal Geração Milagrosa, ele ia rir! Ou, no mínimo, pensar em uma reunião para falar sobre basquete! Além disso, por que os três olhavam para ele como se fosse uma aberração?! Queria explicações!

Os olhos de íris avermelhadas foram de Kuroko, sentado ao seu lado no sofá para Kise e Aomine, ambos acomodados na poltrona em frente. Aomine Daiki, no caso, muito bem a vontade, como se ele estivesse na própria casa.

E incrivelmente foi ele quem deu o pontapé inicial no assunto.

— Tetsu — ele falou naquele tom preguiçoso que lhe era característico — Tem certeza que meu animal não é a porcaria de um lobo disfarçado em outra forma?

Kagami emburrou mais ao ouvir a primeira frase do outro e que tinha a ver com a conversa estranha e o mal estar inexplicável sentido antes. Pra sua surpresa Kuroko, um rapaz sempre equilibrado e racional, respondeu!

— Sim, Aomine kun. Um lobo Alpha, disfarçado ou não, nunca permitiria que Akashi kun fosse capitão do Pack. Você não tem característica de lobos.

— Pergunta por quê, Aominecchi? — Kise perguntou curioso.

Daiki moveu-se no sofá.

— Porque meu animal está um tanto estranho — olhou para Tetsu — Seria bom você sair de perto desse Omega, ou eu não vou conseguir me controlar mais.

A frase surpreendeu os outros. Olhando com mais atenção enxergaram além da pose displicente. Na verdade Daiki segurava o estofado do sofá com força. E havia gotículas quase imperceptíveis de suor em sua testa.

Sem retrucar Kuroko ficou em pé e se afastou. Não pretendia provocar um Alpha, nem mesmo um amigo.

— Troque de lugar comigo — sugeriu e foi uma ideia bem recebida. Daiki levantou-se e se sentou ao lado de Kagami, que parecia devidamente estarrecido com as palavras; enquanto Kuroko sentou-se próximo a Kise.

Foi evidente como o Alpha se acalmou, sem ter mais que tentar controlar a fera que tinha em seu interior. Taiga não entendeu o que acontecia, mas ele próprio sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo com a proximidade do outro, inexplicavelmente.

O rapaz loiro levou a mão ao queixo e tornou-se pensativo, lembrando-se da conversa por celular, quando Daiki dera algumas informações e falara sobre a descoberta de que aquele ruivo, além de um Omega era seu companheiro destinado.

— É que seu animal interior é um caçador solitário, Aominecchi. Um que não está acostumado a viver em bando. Mas quando é sobre um provável companheiro as coisas mudam. Possessividade é uma característica muito Alpha.

— Oe — Kagami resolveu se meter — Não vou cair nessa brincadeira. E já digo que não tem graça.

A irritação dele voltou, óbvia. E nem precisava de poderes sobrenaturais para captá-la.

— Ninguém aqui está brincando, Kagami kun — Kuroko falou.

— Ah, claro. Vocês são... shifters, é isso? Tipo a Bella do Crepúsculo e brilham no sol? O pacote todo, não é?

— Ee? — Daiki resmungou. A calma de seu animal o contagiando — Não conheço isso.

— Quem brilha no sol é o vampiro — Kise revelou, então bateu a dúvida e ele virou-se para Kuroko — Não é, Kurokocchi?

— OE! — Kagami cortou o assunto, chamando a atenção para si — Não é o que importa! Vocês acham que eu sou idiota e vou cair nessa conversa de shifters? Ou vocês estão usando drogas e...

Daiki moveu-se rápido, assustando o ruivo. Sem qualquer aviso segurou o anel que Kagami levava no pescoço. Seu rosto contraiu-se de dor.

— O que está fazendo?! — ele não entendeu o gesto. Mas algo dentro de si revirou-se, odiando ver o sofrimento no rosto do outro, ainda que não passasse de um quase desconhecido.

Então Aomine gemeu baixo e soltou o anel, incapaz de aguentar por mais tempo. Abriu a mão e mostrou a palma com uma feia queimadura. Taiga arregalou os olhos.

— Somos shifters, baka. Prata é uma de nossas fraquezas — enquanto ia dizendo isso seu fator sobrenatural entrava em ação e começava a curar a queimadura lentamente, mas de maneira perceptível — Acredita agora?

A expressão de Taiga foi pura confusão. Ele assistia algo incrível acontecer diante dos olhos! Mas sua mente se recusava a assimilar de forma coerente. Pareceu tão perdido que os outros jovens ficaram com pena.

— Kagami kun, o mundo tem muito mais mistérios do que os humanos pensam. Não apenas shifters, mas outras criaturas sobrenaturais coexistem — Kuroko explicou com calma e paciência — Nós somos apenas uma entre várias raças.

— Você deve ter ouvido de muitos prodígios, não apenas a Geração Milagrosa. Mas sempre que alguém ultrapassa os limites humanos é por se tratar de algo sobrenatural.

— Estão falando sério? — apesar de perguntar, Kagami não conseguia desviar os olhos do ferimento de Daiki. Acabou segurando-lhe a mão para observar mais de perto. O contato arrepiou a ambos, de tal modo que o soltou.

— Nossa raça se divide em Alphas, Betas, Ômegas e Digammas. Quando um shifter nasce se encaixa em uma dessas categorias — Kise explicou — Naturalmente criamos laços e montamos Packs, homogêneos ou heterogêneos. Lobos só se unem a lobos. Outros shifters tem outras leis.

— Você é um Alpha? — Kagami apontou o dedo para Daiki — Isso quer dizer o quê?

— Que eu sou Pica das Galáxias — o rapaz respondeu com um sorriso torto e a clara intenção de impressionar. As únicas coisas que ganhou foi um rolar de olhos de Taiga, uma risadinha de Kise e indiferença de Kuroko.

— Significa que Aomine kun é mais forte e capaz que os demais. Se fosse um shifter acostumado a viver em bando ele seria, naturalmente, um líder.

— Líder? — Kagami olhou desconfiado para o rapaz ao seu lado. Pelo pouco que o conhecia não achava capaz de liderar em brincadeira de pique no próprio quarto...

— Não duvide, Kagamicchi — Kise riu — Quando se cria um vínculo entre shifters o Alpha é imediatamente reconhecido e os Betas se tornam subordinados. Claro que tem Beta que é mais difícil, depende da personalidade de cada um. Tem Beta que não aceita ordens — sussurrou a última parte.

— Mas se o Alpha usa sua posição e a voz de comando todos obedecem. Betas e Ômegas.

— E os Dimmgas — Kagami completou, sendo olhado com curiosidade — Vocês não disseram que são Alphas, Betas, Ômegas e Dimmgas?

— Digammas — Kuroko corrigiu.

— Essas criaturas estão desaparecendo — Kise explicou — São shifters que não se harmonizam com o animal interior e perdem o controle. Geralmente na lua cheia. Aberrações que deram vida a lenda dos lobisomens.

— Vocês podem virar animais?!

— Não — Kuroko respondeu.

— Ainda — Kise completou — Para atingir a forma completa nós precisamos que um Omega faça parte do nosso Pack e feche o circulo. Alpha, Beta e Omega. Mas... — parou a explicação.

— Mas...? — o ruivo soou curioso.

— Ômegas são raros. Muito raros. Há décadas não se houve falar de um Nascido Omega — Kuroko lançou um olhar profundo para Taiga — Porque são os mais próximos à natureza, tem vínculo direto com os elementos e toda a forma de vida mais pura.

Ryota fez um gesto amplo com a mão.

— Olhe ao seu redor, Kagamicchi. O que você vê? Ou melhor, o que não vê? — lançou a pergunta retórica e continuou sem esperar resposta — Natureza. Temos cada vez menos contato com a natureza, porque a humanidade a destrói. E destrói assim tudo o que tem forte ligação com ela.

— Ômegas — Kuroko falou simplista.

— Talvez países tropicais tenham uma realidade diferente. Creio que Ômegas ainda possam nascer no Brasil ou América Central com mais frequência. Mas eles são tão protegidos por suas comunidades que nós nunca teríamos acesso.

— Quando estávamos no fundamental um de nossos Betas teve um sonho premonitório e soube que encontraríamos um Omega no Japão.

— Então Akashi teve a brilhante ideia de separar nosso Pack e nos fazer farejar o seu rastro — Daiki falou depois do longo tempo em silêncio. Ele parecia muito satisfeito por estar tão perto assim de seu companheiro. Não tinha interesse em bate-papo.

Era tão óbvio que os Betas requisitaram para si a tarefa de explicar tudo até então.

— E eu encontrei você, Kagami kun, em Seirin.

Certa decepção nublou as feições de Taiga.

— Você só se aproximou de mim por causa disso, Kuroko?

— Sim, Kagami kun. Essa é a verdade — foi sincero como lhe era tão característico.

— E agora...? — o ruivo perguntou desanimado.

— Agora sua vida muda por completo, Kagamicchi. Nós fomos os primeiros a descobrir sobre a sua real condição. Mas outros Alphas vão perceber isso e tentar levá-lo para seus grupos. Nem todos serão como nós... na base do diálogo.

Taiga engoliu em seco, compreendendo o que havia nas entrelinhas. O receio que o atingiu transbordou e chegou aos outros shifters. Então aqueles três surgiam em sua vida, vinham com uma história sobrenatural que ele deveria engolir e completavam com uma ameaça. Pode parar, mundo. Kagami queria descer.

— Tem certeza que eu sou isso aí?

— Sim — a resposta veio de Kise, Kuroko e Aomine; que falaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Você precisa harmonizar com seu animal — o rapaz loiro respirou fundo e afundou no sofá — É óbvio que não estão em sintonia. Então vai sentir o mundo diferente, como nós sentimos.

O ruivo engoliu em seco. Algo assim acontecera no primeiro encontro com Daiki. Algo inexplicável, mas maravilhoso.

— Vou te ajudar com isso — Daiki falou e esticou o braço, segurando no queixo de Taiga e mirando fundo em seus olhos, quase como se quisesse enxergar a fera que ele tinha na alma.

Foi a primeira vez que outro garoto o tocou daquela forma, mas não sentiu repulsa. Pelo contrario. Pareceu... certo. Apesar disso afastou a mão com um tapa irritado.

— Não preciso da ajuda de vocês. Sei me cuidar muito bem sozinho. E não quero saber mais nada dessa história.

— Não é como se tivesse muita escolha, baka — Daiki resmungou irritado por ter sido repudiado por um Omega. E pior: o seu companheiro — Quando os outros Alphas sentirem seu cheiro você vai virar o prato principal — e tal pensamento o deixava cheio de rancor.

— Nunca será capaz de se defender sozinho. Kagami kun precisa de um Pack.

— E de algo especial que pode ajudar a afastar Alphas indesejados.

Aquilo animou um pouco Kagami. Já estava mais do que evidente que o assunto era sério. Depois da demonstração de Aomine com a prata tudo tornou-se inegável. Fora envolvido pelo sobrenatural. Qualquer coisa que lhe ajudasse seria bem vinda.

— O quê? — perguntou para Kuroko. Mas tanto ele quanto o loiro voltaram os olhares para Daiki, obrigando Kagami a fitá-lo também.

O Alpha sorriu. Porém foi um sorriso que deixou Taiga totalmente na defensiva e fez um calafrio gelado correr por sua espinha.

— Só existe um jeito Bakagami — ele revelou — Você precisa ser _marcado_.


	6. Complicado

O Alpha sorriu. Porém foi um sorriso que deixou Taiga totalmente na defensiva e fez um calafrio gelado correr por sua espinha.

— Só existe um jeito Bakagami — ele revelou — Você precisa ser marcado.

Um som engraçado escapou da garganta de Kagami, enquanto uma veia saltava em sua testa. A resposta brotou mal educada e sem hesitação:

— Marcado vai ficar o teu rabo quando eu te chutar pra fora daqui!

— Kagami kun... — Kuroko tentou remediar a situação que Aomine estava complicando, e muito. Como recompensa teve o rancor de Kagami voltado para si.

— Vocês dois também! Pra fora da minha casa! Não preciso e não quero nenhum de vocês perto de mim!

Falava muito sério. Ondas de estresse, preocupação e tensão eram captadas pelos shifters. Nenhum deles deixava de notar como o outro estava confuso. Até um pouco assustado. Precisavam ir com mais calma. A intenção era tê-lo no Pack, não afastá-lo de vez. Precisavam expor os fatos com toda a suavidade possível.

— Damare! — Aomine rosnou — Ninguém vai embora.

— Ah, é?! — o ruivo ficou de pé e segurou a frente da blusa de Daiki, obrigando-o a levantar-se também — Vamos ver se não!

A expressão do Alpha tornou-se confusa. Ele desviou os olhos de Kagami para Kise e Kuroko, nem um pouco temeroso pela ameaça.

— Por que a minha voz de comando não funcionou com ele? — a pergunta desconcertou Taiga, que não esperava tal reação.

O loiro riu divertido. Coube a Kuroko explicar o óbvio.

— Kagami kun e seu animal interior não estão em harmonia, Aomine kun. Não vai conseguir usar sua condição de Alpha assim...

— Kuso — ele resmungou, livrando-se do apertão com facilidade e acomodando-se de novo no sofá como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— OE!! — Taiga esbravejou, fechando as mãos em punho. Estava prestes a explodir pra valer — Eu mandei vocês saírem!

— Você é um Ômega e não manda nada — Daiki deu de ombros — Eu sou o Rei do Parquinho e digo que a gente fica.

— Kagami kun, onegai... — Kuroko pediu, vendo que a situação podia ficar ruim de verdade. Daiki não era um bom exemplo, nem de Alpha, nem de personalidade. Era função dele criar o vínculo com o Ômega, mas tudo o que parecia menos disposto a fazer era isso.

O pedido não surtiu efeito algum no ruivo.

— Não preciso de ajuda de vocês, nem de Pack nenhum. Já entendi que tem coisas sobrenaturais acontecendo e posso lidar com isso sozinho!

Foi a vez de Daiki se irritar. Ele segurou na barra da blusa de Taiga e puxou, fazendo-o se sentar ao seu lado no sofá.

— Damare — repetiu — Eu nunca quis a responsabilidade de uma merda de Ômega. Eu nunca quis que ninguém me deixasse mais forte, porque consigo ser mais forte sozinho. Mas agora meu animal interior reconheceu o seu como companheiro. Não posso deixar assim.

— Kagami kun, precisa nos ouvir — Kuroko insistiu, incomodado. Ele era do tipo defensor, assim como Kise, a ideia de perder o Ômega depois de estar tão perto doía fisicamente — Packs não são ruins, não no geral.

— Mas nem todos são tão legais — Kise meteu-se na história — Estamos preocupados com o Intercolegial. Outros Alphas estarão por lá. Pode ser perigoso.

Kagami não respondeu. Ainda estava irritado. Só ouvira má notícia atrás de má notícia desde que se encontrara com Daiki na quadra. Toda a realidade que conhecia fôra tomada de si, sem piedade. Descobrira, inclusive, que o colega de time que considerava um amigo, se aproximara apenas por interesse.

Não compreendia a dimensão do problema. Eles diziam que ele era um desses shifters, que era raro e poderoso. Como não soubera disso antes? E revelavam ameaças a sua segurança? Não queria saber de tanto absurdo! Só desejava jogar basquete e ser o melhor do Japão. Queria uma vida normal.

— Se nós sairmos não vamos levar os problemas, Bakagami — Daiki falou, captando traços da tristeza e preocupação de seu companheiro destinado — Estamos aqui para nos ajudar e ajudar você.

Kagami voltou os olhos vermelhos para Daiki e o analisou, um tanto distraído. De repente ele sentiu como se estivesse em um sonho ruim e nada daquilo fizesse parte da realidade. Despertador, pode tocar por favor...

— O primeiro passo é harmonizar você e seu animal — Kise coçou a nuca, tirando Taiga dos pensamentos — E fazer um vínculo entre vocês dois. Nossa sorte é que por não estar sintonizado, seu poder não despertou por completo e você passou despercebido até agora.

— Nós estávamos procurando por um Ômega, por isso o menor indício chamou nossa atenção — Kuroko completou a explicação.

Kagami, cujo ímpeto de raiva abrandara, cruzou os braços a frente do corpo. Sua expressão era tensa.

— E de onde vem isso de shifters? Quer dizer que meus pais são também? Por que eles nunca me falaram nada?

Os três shifters visivelmente relaxaram. Principalmente Kise e Kuroko. Precisavam convencer Kagami das boas intenções que tinham. Porém era fundamental que Daiki agisse menos idiota e ajudasse na tarefa.

— Ômegas são um mistério — Ryota sorriu — Alphas e Betas nascem apenas de shifters puros. Já um Ômega pode nascer de shifters puros, humanos ou mestiços. Pelo que a gente sabe, seus pais podem ser humanos puros. Mas nem todos os Nascidos se descobrem. Por exemplo, se você fosse um Beta e não harmonizasse com seu animal interior poderia passar a vida toda sem saber da verdade.

— Ah, onde conseguiu isso — Daiki cortou o assunto e apontou para o colar que Kagami usava — Parece que foi feito especialmente para proteção.

O ruivo pegou o anel preso na corrente e observou. Sorriu com um ar nostálgico e ondas de carinho e saudade chegaram aos shifters. Aomine moveu-se incomodado.

— Meu irmão me deu. Éramos pivetes... não creio que ele soubesse dessa conversa aí de shifters.

— Irmão? — Kise soou surpreso. Haveria a possibilidade de dois Ômegas nascerem na mesma família? Seria maravilhoso!

— Mas não é de sangue — logo Kagami explicou, soltando a joia — Ele foi meu primeiro amigo nos Estados Unidos.

Aquilo esfriou os ânimos. Ômegas eram extremamente raros para acreditarem no nascimento de outro assim tão próximo. Se fossem irmãos de sangue as chances eram maiores.

— Então não foi feito para proteção — Kise falou em voz alta o que todos concluíram. Impressionante que o objeto servira para ocultar Kagami e sua condição, ainda que não proposital.

— Se eu morder alguém vou transformar essa pessoa em shifter também? — Taiga perguntou de repente.

Daiki riu, ganhando um olhar ofendido.

— Não somos contagiosos, Kagami kun — Tetsu tratou de responder — Não leve os filmes a sério. Ou você nasce um shifter ou não.

— Existem muitos Alphas por aí?

— Nem tantos — Kise respondeu — Mas os que existem são um perigo em potencial.

— Eu sou o mais foda de todos — Daiki afirmou — Tem ideia da sua sorte, Bakagami? Ser o Ômega do melhor Alpha de todos? Meu argumento é forte.

O ruivo girou os olhos. Aquele cara era um pé no saco, no fim das contas.

— E o que um Ômega faz exatamente?

— Serve de ponte entre a natureza e os shifters do Pack. Com um Ômega podemos chegar a forma completa. Ficamos mais fortes, mais perceptivos, a longevidade aumenta, maior resistência e cura — Kise foi falando — Não temos certeza de tudo o que acontece.

— Vínculo? Tipo o de amizade?

— Sim, Kagami kun. Vínculos de amizade são poderosos. Mas existem outros, não tão agradáveis. Dor e sofrimento, por exemplo, causam ligação entre as pessoas também. E rancor, inveja... quando são recíprocos. Mas o mais poderoso de todos é o amor.

Kise inclinou-se para frente e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Seus animais se reconheceram como companheiros. Esse é o único vínculo inquebrável em nossa comunidade. Você só precisa aceitá-lo.

Daiki sorriu estranho. O ruivo teve certeza de que aquela história de companheiros parecia constrangedora o bastante para não aprofundar os detalhes ainda.

— Vocês estavam me seguindo, não foi? — Kagami lançou a dúvida que o incomodava a um tempo, mudando de assunto. Apontou para o loiro — Vi você de relance. Uma vez.

— Somos shifters defensivos — a explicação veio de Kuroko — Nossos animais te acolheram, Kagami kun. Eles querem protegê-lo e ter certeza de que nada de mal aconteça.

— Isso é complicado demais — ele falou com um suspiro.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Não vamos deixar que nada de mal aconteça com você, Kagami kun.

— Claro que não — Aomine olhou fixo para Kagami — A partir de hoje você está proibido de sair desse apartamento.

Taiga sentiu o rosto esquentar, enquanto corava rapidamente de raiva por tamanha ousadia. Kise e Kuroko respiraram fundo. Estavam quase conseguindo, mas o Alpha tinha que falar merda e estragar tudo!! Que idiota!

— FORA DA MINHA CASA, MALDITO! Vocês dois também— Kagami esbravejou. E daquela vez nada o acalmaria. Não precisavam de poderes sobrenaturais para saber disso. Teriam que ter paciência e sabedoria para fazer tudo do jeito certo ou Aomine acabaria com o vínculo antes mesmo de consegui-lo!

R&B

A sombra da lua minguante era perceptível no recorte contra o céu. Parecia um pálido borrão se comparada às milhares de estrelas que dançavam ao seu redor. A madrugada quente estava linda. E exibia tanta beleza através da grande janela que dominava o quarto.

Mas os sonhos do rapaz não eram tão agradáveis. Pelo contrário.

Midorima sentou-se na cama ofegante e suando. Levou a mão ao rosto e o tocou de leve, a cabeça doendo a ponto de explodir.

Não conseguiu ver o quarto direito, em parte pela falta dos óculos, que repousavam sob o criado-mudo e em parte por ainda estar afetado pelo pesadelo.

Fazia algum tempo que não passava por isso. A sensação nunca era boa. Voltar para a realidade, pior ainda. A consciência das coisas vinha em ondas lentas, fracas. Experimentar um sonho tão vívido deixava marcas, como sofrer na pele tudo o que sua mente imaginara.

E quando tinha um tão profundo quanto aquele, Midorima odiava seu dom.

Jamais errava um sonho. Nem o melhor, nem o pior de todos.

E o daquela noite fôra particularmente ruim. Tentou engolir saliva sem conseguir... O controle sobre si próprio oscilando de modo terrível.

O futuro era negro. Todo esforço seria em vão... Interpretou o sonho que tivera e tudo se desvendou aos seus olhos, infelizmente.

A Geração Milagrosa perderia seu Omega. E seu Alpha.


End file.
